markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Markiplier/Trivia
Life *Mark was born in the Tripler Army Medical Center in Honolulu, Hawaii. *His mother is a nurse. This has been noted by Mark after his usual outbursts of "Shut up, Nurse!".Ao Oni | Part 1 | HIDE AND CRY AND DIE *He is of half-German (father), half-Korean (mother) descent. *He worked as a bartender and a carpenter some time during his life. *Mark mentioned in Part 26 of his Dead Space 2 playthrough that he was a boy-scout "for, like, one day" in 4th grade. *Mark revealed his middle name during a past livestream. *Mark's mother had always confused him with his brother, calling his brother 'Mark' and calling him 'Thomas'. *In high school, his nickname became Markle Sparkles, after an event in which someone threw glitter in his hair (which grew to be much longer at the time).STARGATE | Trouble In Terrorist Town #4 *As mentioned in the Farewell Charity Live stream, the first time Mark visited Korea was when he was 4-5 years old. He revisited on two other occasions, when he was 9 and then 16. The first time he visited, he remembered fields and crops; on subsequent visits, he remembered a more urban setting. *Mark is known to harbor a love for Cheez-It snacks. **As a way of censoring himself, Mark often substitutes "Jesus" with "Cheez-Its" in his Let's Plays. **The official Cheez-It page on Facebook uploaded a photo of Mark with a box of Cheez-Its on his head. Mark had acknowledged his being named as "the face of Cheez-It" as an important feat. *During his July Charity Live stream, Mark revealed that he had been diagnosed with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). His condition has been hinted at several times in the past, albeit subtly. *Mark bears limited knowledge of Spanish/Portuguese, but can hardly translate it. *In "Top 10 Things Markiplier Does When Not Making Let's Plays", number two suggests that Mark enjoys the comedian Brian Regan. **Mark mentions attending many of his acts in several of his livestreams. **It was first mentioned during a Let's Play w/ Wade on 7 Days to Die. *In a collaboration video with the Game Grumps (Super Mario World, but titled, "Brutal Mario World"), Mark stated that he took four years of Spanish in high school and French in college. Unfortunately, it did not turn out well because he lost interest. *Mark is currently taking professional singing lessons with Danny's singing teacher. *In BIG RED and Reading Your Comments #16, Mark noted that he was in a marching band when he was younger, filling the role of trumpeter. **Mark and Bob react to a recording of the 2006 Milford Marching Band performance (in which Mark was featured on two occasions as one of the trumpeters) during the MusAid Charity Livestream. *In ME NO SHOOT GOOD, Mark revealed that he liked Ghost in the Shell and said that he always says that Fullmetal Alchemist is his favorite anime. *Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey put Mark, Bob, Wade, Jack and Yamimash in serious trouble at PAX EAST 2015. Apparently much worse alcohol incident occurred with Mark and Wade in Elysian Park, Los Angeles, which they can't stop regretting. *While on Ear Biscuits, Mark stated that he almost called 911 after consuming the 3.5 million Scovilles hot sauce due to the immense pain it caused him some time after Impossible Let's Play: HOT SAUCE CHALLENGE was recorded. *In Would You Rather?, Mark mentioned that he originally had a minor speech impediment, which was a lisp. He also had difficulty pronouncing some words, like "thesaurus". *Mark has a unique way of pronouncing the word "room" as "ruhm". It was occasionally mentioned during his collaborations with Bob and Wade in a joking manner. *Though Mark stated in the past that he didn't have any interest in dying his hair a different color, he has now dyed it multiple times. From September to December of 2015, Mark's hair was pink; from December 2015 to March 2016 it was blue; from March 2016 to December 2016 his hair was red. Currently in 2017, his hair is back to its original color. *Often talked about in his Firewatch playthrough, Mark referred to himself as an eco-terrorist due to him and Thomas often endangering the lives of smaller animals when they were children. Mark also stated that he was stung repeatedly by bees and wasps as a child when he and Thomas poked a beehive. *Mark stated in WHAT'S BEHIND THE DOOR? (0:50) that, at some point before starting YouTube, he used to "build decks for a living". *When he was 15, Mark had "so much" acne, that his father enrolled him in a medical study for a "miracle" treatment for acne. As a self-conscious teenager, Mark was uncomfortable as the doctors used a sharpie to separate his face into four segments: one control, three experimental. After three weeks of applying it, the treatments worked, but left Mark with a quarter of his face still covered in acne. Mark got $50 from the study but had to live with his "quarter-acne face" for a while. *Mark talked about his first kiss. During his sophomore year homecoming dance, he had gone with a girl who originally came with one of his friends, Garrett. Originally coming alone, Mark met up with Garrett and his date, and "later on in the night, one thing led to another", and Mark ended up "making out" with Garrett's date. He noted that him and Garrett had lost contact since. *During one of his Tekkit For Two livestreams in 2012, Mark mentions that he reached his current height of 5'10" at 13 years old. Personality *Mark was seen watching My Little Pony one episode, though this was meant as a joke and he has denied that he is a Brony. *Markiplier has hinted at being a Whovian (Doctor Who fanatic). **During his Let's Play of Neverending Nightmares, he can be seen drinking out of a TARDIS mug. He also mentions it during some of his other playthroughs. *He has mentioned that he is very afraid of mannequins (automatonophobia), which is often demonstrated in many of his horror playthroughs. **He also stated that he is afraid of dolls (pediophobia), noting their similarities to mannequins.Mad Father | Part 1 | THE MADNESS BEGINS **Following his playthrough of Alien: Isolation, he may also express hate and fear towards androids, as they appear and behave somewhat similarly to animated mannequins. **Mark has noted that he also suffers from trypophobia (a fear of irregular patterns of holes). **Mark talks about his fears of the ocean and drowning (thalassophobia) in'' Subnautica'' and Until Dawn. *In Mark's "MAN TIME!!" video, one part shows him smoking a cigar, drawing questions from fans - he confirmed on the video that the cigar was not legitimate. **During the 12 Hour Charity Stream for Child's Play in late-2012, he confirmed that he does not smoke, but admitted to trying it on one occasion. *Mark has a habit of saying "But either way..." when redirecting a topic. This is seen in most of his videos, though is sometimes not applicable in the context of some of his sentences. **He also has a habit of saying "Well, alright then" when something confuses him while playing in-game. *Throughout many of his playthroughs of space-horror games (e.g. Alien: Isolation), Mark expresses an extreme love for astronomy, made evident by his sudden outbursts ("SPAAAACCCEEEE!!") and extended knowledge. This quote is attributed to the Space Core from Portal 2. *Mark notes that he is a huge fan of the improvisational comedy show Whose Line Is It Anyway?. On several occasions (e.g. Drunk Minecraft), he is seen and heard making references to the show, often joined by Bob and Wade. *Mark has jokingly flirted with other YouTubers such as Jack ("Septiplier") Aaron ("Markimash"), and sometimes Jordan ("Sparkiplier"). *In PEN1S CANNON REDUX, Mark mentioned that he's been out to gay bars on multiple occasions back in Cincinnati, and seems to appeal to the gay crowd. However, Bob mentions that the only reason Mark's been to gay bars is because he has many lesbian friends. *Mark seems to be fond of Drake's song Hotline Bling, (or as he calls it, Hooline Blong) as he is seen copying Drake's dance, from the music video, in multiple videos (including YouTube Rewind 2015) and posts pictures on Tumblr and Twitter with the song's lyrics as the caption. *Mark said that his superpower is punting, as he is shown to be able to kick the giant finger football farther than anyone else in GIANT FINGER FOOTBALL. Channel *Markiplier uploaded his first video on his first channel in April 4th, 2012 at 10:36 P.M. *On October 30th 2013, he earned 1,000,000 subscribers, accomplishing a goal he set for March of the following year. Since then, the rate in which he was gaining new subscribers had dramatically increased. *Mark was nominated for "Trending Gamer" at The Game Awards 2015. *Mark originally started on YouTube with the intention of becoming a sketch comedian, before deciding to take on the role of a Let's Player. **It has been demonstrated that Mark has become more and more involved in different live action sketch comedies throughout the course of his YouTube career. Gaming *Mark's favorite game is Earthbound. *Mark had experienced extreme difficulty in finishing the indie horror game Vanish due to suffering from extreme stress and fear. **On July 7, 2014 (5 days after the official release of the game's Release Candidate, and nearly a full year (363 days) following his initial playthrough), Mark finally completed the game, a feat which reduced him to tears of joy. *Of the many rage-inducing games he has played, I am Bread, is one that has affected him the most, to the point where he very nearly broke his Xbox controller. *Mark occasionally used Game Grumps' Steam account, equipment and room for recording when his internet wasn't working in 2015. Other *He has acknowledged the name that his fan base has given itself (the 'Markiplites') several times, each time stating that he does not seem too fond of the name, opting instead for 'Markiplier's Heroes', as it describes his fan base in a much more positive and encouraging light. **In a Facebook post in mid-2014, however, it may seem that he has come to accept 'Markiplites' as an official name for his fan base, referring to them as the "Markiplite community". **As of his third Spore video, he has adopted the alternate name 'TickleScrote Unite'. *As demonstrated in his two bouts with pole dancing (one alone with Sienna Spalding and one with both the Game Grumps and Sienna), Mark has hyper-mobile lower legs, enabling him to rotate his feet more than 90 degrees outwards, much to the horror of everyone watching. *Mark has an account on Newgrounds, but it has been inactive for several years. *Mark wears Ray-Ban brand glasses. *In “HOW WELL DOES MY MOM KNOW ME?”, Mark revealed his favorite band to be Here Come the Mummies. *Mark is included as a character in one of the YouTuber DLC packs for SpeedRunners (under Team Falcon) at a price of $2.99; the money is being used for cancer charity, after the creator of the game, Alex "tinyBuild" Nichiporchik, won his own battle with cancer. *Between January 5th-31th 2015, Markiplier had lost his internet connection and instead played games in the Game Grumps' apartment while waiting for it to restart. *On Markiplier's Facebook Page, it was revealed that the city of London is where Markiplier is the most popular in the world. *A number of indie horror games, such as'' Tanatophobia, ''One Night at Flumpty's and Five Nights at Candy's, make brief Markiplier references. *Mark has appeared a couple of times on television (list bellow in chronological order): **''Local 12 News'' **''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' with MissesMae on ABC **Guest appearance on Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything in episode "The Chillerz" as himself *Markiplier voices 5.0.5 from Villainous on The Cartoon Network Short Series. *Mark is a big fan of Warhammer 40,000. He has discussed the franchise's universe on a number of YouTube podcasts and read some of its novels in his spare time. References Category:Markiplier